A tale of Two Lisa's
by Smithss.11
Summary: Lisa accidentally splits herself into two parts of her personality, Her Happy, Emotional side, and Her Logical side. It'll take two months for her to be whole again, and Darcy must deal with the two Lisa's, who also have feelings for her. (LisaxDarcy)
1. Chapter 1

Darcy thought Lisa was acting weird. Weirder than normal. Lisa came into class wearing a darker green sweater. She had the same bland look on her face. She sat next to Darcy and began her work.

"Hey Lis wanna hang out later?" Darcy asked with a smile.

"Sure, I do need a test subject, " Lisa replied in monotone. She continued writing.

"Ok, " Darcy replied happily, she was used to hearing stuff like that from Lisa. She turned to her math paper. She became confused, Lisa rolled her eyes and took Darcy's paper.

"Let me do it, " Lisa says harshly. "You take too long."

Darcy smiled, this was her Lisa. She was mostly impatient and did most of her work for her. Lisa gave Darcy back her worksheet.

"Thanks, " Darcy replied. The bell rings and Lisa left to her next class leaving Darcy alone.

Darcy decided to go to the bathroom after she flushed the toilet and went to go wash her hands Lisa came in wearing a light green sweater.

"DARCY!" Lisa yelled, she wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Darcy giggles. "You're my friend."

"I know, wait what about your class?" Darcy asks in confusion.

"I just got here," Lisa replied smiling. She then became surprised. "Wait you saw me?"

Darcy nodded Lisa gasps.

"I'm sorry, but we need to find her."

"Find who?" A second Lisa walked into the bathroom.

Darcy's eyes widened in surprise, Two Lisa's?!

"Ehhh?" Darcy stuttered out.

"Darc, we have something to tell you…" The Lighter Green Lisa says nervously.

"Your Lisa was experimenting with the mental emotions of other people, she developed a device that holographically can project your two core emotions, " The Darker Green Lisa explains in her monotone voice and Lisp. Darcy stood there confused.

"She made a machine that kinda split her into two Lisa's, I'm her heart and friendship side and this Lisa represents her Smart side, " Lighter Green Lisa explains, Darcy now understood.

"Can you change back?" She asks.

"The reconstruction of the device will prominently take two months, " Darker Green Lisa explained. "In the meantime, we should make sure you can distinguish us easier."

Darker Green Lisa grabs Darcy's hand making her blush, she leads her out of the bathroom with the other Lisa in tow.

When school was over, the Two Lisa's went home to their room and changed their clothes so Darcy would tell them apart better. They invited Darcy over so they can show her the plans for the machine. Darcy walked up to the Loud House's door and the door opened to see Lisa in a small green dress. Her hair was pinned up with a pink bow.

"Are you the Friendship Lisa?" Darcy asked.

"Yup, " Lighter Green Lisa says spinning around making her dress twirl. Darcy blushed. "I decided to dress like this because the side of Lisa that likes dresses."

"I wanna know more about each of you guys, " Darcy started, she walked in the house and Lighter Green Lisa closed the door behind her. "If you are two parts of Lisa's personality then you are still Lisa just split."

"Your right and we can do that, but I think The Logical side is a little bit more on working than spending time with us."

Darcy and Lighter Green Lisa walked up to her room, they saw the Darker Green Lisa wearing a lab coat. She was working busily at her desk.

"Hey, Darcy is here!" Lighter Green Lisa yelled out.

"Mmhmm, " Darker Green Lisa replies without looking from her desk.

Darcy walks over to the desk and sees the Darker Green Lisa working on a VR headset.

"This is the machine?" Darcy asks.

"Yes, I'm checking for the mental projection to see what went wrong, " Darker Green Lisa explained. Darcy stares at her, which made the Darker Green Lisa roll her eyes. "But I would like to work alone."

"Oh...ok, " Darcy says sadly, she backed away from the desk and went over to the Lighter Green Lisa. "Let's hang out!"

"Ok!" Lighter Green Lisa says Happily.

Darcy and Lighter Green Lisa sat down on Lisa's bed.

"So I wanna give you easier names, " Darcy states, "To be honest, I've been calling you guys Darker and Lighter Green Lisa."

Darcy giggles, "I'll call you Lise."

"I like Lise, " Lise says giggling. "What about Lisa's Darker half?" She asks rolling her eyes.

Darcy thinks for a moment, "Lisa, with a 'Z'"

"Huh, that's clever, so Liza." Lise shouts out to Liza, "Your name is Liza now!"

Liza stayed silent and continued working, Lise sighs.

"What's wrong?" Darcy asks.

"Well, I wanna make a list so you can understand us better, " Lise states, she grabs some paper and starts writing. She shows Darcy the list she made. It was split in two, labeled Heart and Mind. "I represent Lisa's compassion, creativity, and empathy. I'm kinda the reason why Lisa's experiments don't go too far, and how she makes her inventions."

"You're the one who gives Lisa her ideas?" Darcy asks in amazement.

"Yes, " Lise replied nodding, "I'm the one making her intelligence useful and with limits."

Darcy wonders what she meant by that but, she then knew. Lise was empathy, without it Lisa would be completely sociopathic.

Lise scratched her head, "I know you wanna know about Liza, but she's different, she doesn't-" Lise sighs and looks down, "She doesn't care for anything or anyone only science."

Darcy looks at Liza, "Then what are her traits?"

"Intelligence, Lack of Empathy, Monotone Thoughts, and pretty much anything that is negative about Lisa, " Lise looks at Liza with a stern glare. "Sometimes, I'd wish I was the dominate personality."

"What! Why?!" Darcy yelled out.

"She's holding her down, everyone she's her as this emotionless person with only a goal for scientific knowledge, no one knows that she cares about everything in the world," Lise says in an angry voice.

"But don't you need to keep the balance?" Darcy asks.

"Yes, but I wish it were different," Lise says looking down, she brought her head back up quickly and smiled at Darcy. "Let's play a game!"

"Sure…" Darcy replied confused, Lise went to go get a game, Darcy looks at Liza working at the desk. 'This might be a long two months.'


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the first week, Darcy has been dealing with the Two Lisa's butting heads every day. They were so conflicting. Darcy had to split them up. But it wouldn't work because her siblings would take notice. And it also didn't help that they had to sleep in the same room and the same bed. The fights kinda got worse, it was Lise who mostly started them.

Lise sure is the empathic and happier side of Lisa, but she seemed to develop a strong hatred for Liza, her counterpart. Darcy didn't know why was it something that Liza did? Darcy looked over at Liza who was reading a book on mental projection. No, she wouldn't she also seemed to be quiet and kept to herself. She also noticed at of Lisa. So maybe it's Lise being paranoid or something. Darcy wanted to test something, she went over to Liza and bopped her nose.

"Hey let's hang out, " Darcy stated.

"Hang out with my lighter side, I'm busy, " Liza stated.

"Well I don't wanna hang out with her, I wanna hang out with you, " Darcy says insisting.

Liza sighs, "Look, I do wanna hang out with you, but she won't let me."

"Who?" Darcy asked confused.

Liza rolled her eyes, she pointed over to her counterpart who was sleeping on a bed.

"Something happened yesterday while you were at school, " Liza stated, she explained to Darcy what happened yesterday.

Liza walked into the room, the door slammed behind her. She turned around to see her happy counterpart.

"Greetings, what do you require?" Liza asked.

"Cut the crap, I don't want you around Darcy, I don't want your crap all over her. You aren't the side of Lisa that she likes, " Lise says harshly, she walks up in front of Liza and pushes her to a wall. "So back off."

Liza stared at her surprised, she hasn't felt this scared in ever. Lise was supposed to be the happy one. Lise walked away from Liza.

After Liza recounted what happened to Darcy, that made her mad. She couldn't confront her because that'll make the tension and conflict grow larger.

"Hang out with me," Darcy stated.

"Wha-" Liza asked confused.

"I don't wanna confront her, but if we hang out together it will make her pissed," Darcy says smirking. "Come on."

Liza placed down her book and followed Darcy out her room, Lise walked into the room when they were walking out.

"Umm...Darcy where you going?" Lise asks, staring at Liza.

"Oh, I and Liza are going to get some ice-cream," Darcy replied.

"I can come with you," Lise says quickly.

"I wouldn't advise that counterpart," Liza says to Lise.

Lise turns to Liza, there was slight anger in her eyes, "And why is that?"

"Well, we don't wanna draw attention to ourselves do we?" Liza stated. "Only one of us can be out in the world."

Lise grumbled to herself, she knew that her counterpart was right. Darcy patted her shoulder.

"It's fine ok? We hung out a lot this last week," Darcy and Liza walked out of her room.

When they walked out, Lise kicked the wall making a foot-sized hole.

Darcy and Liza got Ice-cream, they talked about many things. Darcy thought that since this was Lisa's Logical side she would be colder. But she was actually very fun to talk to. Liza licked slowly on her ice-cream cone. She became slightly sad, Darcy took notice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Darcy asks.

"I've been doing some studying, and I found out something," Liza stated.

"What is it?" Darcy asks curiously.

"Well, I made perfect progress with the VR goggles, but there is something else that I found out."

"What, tell me!" Darcy yelled out.

"Well, all of Lisa's memories and feelings stick with us even when separated. Like the person she likes," Liza stated blushing.

"Ok? What does that have to do-" Darcy then realized what she meant. She realized why both of the personalities wanted to hang out with her, why Lise was possessive over her. They had feelings for her, and if what Liza said was right about having the same memories and feelings as Lisa. Then that would mean that Lisa likes her. "You guys like me? Which means that Lisa likes me. But what does that have to do with-"

"It doesn't, but we have to do something about Lise," Liza stated. "You see, while our personalities are split, our feelings and memories from Lisa stay the same. But since Lise is the embodiment of Lisa's love and empathy, her feelings for you increase."

"Crap! She might hurt you!" Darcy yelled out.

"Exactly, talking is the best option for us," Liza says, she got up and so did Darcy. "Let's go, we do this now we can make sure everything is better later."

Darcy nods, she walks out of the ice-cream shop with Liza. While they were walking home they heard a rustle in the bushes. They turned around.

"Lise we know you there, come out," Darcy says loudly.

Lise came out from the bushes. Darcy took her hand and led her in the house.

Lise and Liza sat on the couch while Darcy stood in front of them, "Let's talk shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lise and Liza sat on the couch and Darcy stood in front of them. She was tired of this, it was pissing her off. She needed to end this.

"Ok, first off," Darcy stated, "I know what you did to Liza, Lise. She told me."

"I-I-" Lise blushed and glared at Liza.

"And look, I didn't know that Lisa liked me, and I like her as well, but this has to stop, I don't want two parts of Lisa fight against each other, also not over me," Darcy sat down on the table in front of them. "So let's talk it out, you go first Lise."

Lise turned quiet and blushed, she took a deep breath and stood up and started talking, "I don't get why you like the one part of Lisa that isn't happy. You like her, you would...rather spend time with her than me."

"Lise…" Liza tried to say, but Lise yelled at her.

"No! You don't get to speak! You don't even have any emotions at all! Why does she like you?!" Lise sat back down and cried, she didn't stop after a few minutes.

"Liza now it's your turn, " Darcy stated.

Liza stood up and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, Lise. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were nothing. I'm the work, the logic, and I'm sorry if you don't like this part of me."

Liza sat back down, Lise felt a pain of guilt run through her chest.

"Thank you, Liza, now Lise did you hear what she said?" Darcy asked.

"Y-yes…" Lise says quietly.

"You guys are like the Left Brain and Right Brain that everyone has. Always fighting with each other, but for once can you work together?"

Lise and Liza looked at each other, they both nodded. They didn't want to hurt Darcy in any way.

"Now, apologize to each other," Darcy stated.

Lise turned to Liza, she struggled to say something. She finally got something out of her mouth.

"I'm...sorry ok? I'm supposed to be the side that makes people happy, even you, but all I did was make you scared," Lise says sadly.

"It's ok, we both like Darcy as deep as Lisa does so we have something in common," Liza stated.

Darcy sighed in relief, she got the two personalities to get along. Now she just needed to wait for them to fuse back into Lisa.

"Darrrrrrrcccccyyyyy!" Lise pouted, she jumped up and down on her. "Plaaaaaayyyyy with meeeeeee!"

"I'm doing my homework, and Liza is helping me," Darcy replied smiling. She pointed to Liza who sat next to her on her bed who is waving.

Lise grumbled, she took many deep breaths and tried to make sure that she didn't go off on Liza. She didn't care much for homework or any work for that matter.

"You can join us you know," Liza suggested.

"Really? I'm not as smart as you," Lise stated.

"Doesn't matter, we don't want you to be left out, right Darcy?"

"Right, come on sit next to me," Darcy says, she grabbed Lise by the hand and pulled her next to her on the bed.

Lise blushed, she scooted closer next to Darcy and giggled.

"I as well, would like a cuddle," Liza stated, she scooted closer to Darcy and felt her close.

Lise and Liza both wrapped their arms around Darcy.

"Man, they sure like me," Darcy thought, she continued her homework despite their arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy felt completely overwhelmed with the Two Lisa's. They didn't fight as much as they did, but they complete had a huge crush on her. As Liza said, Lisa had feelings and they were shared with the two personalities. Liza and Lise both tried to get her attention, they didn't fight over her they just wanted Darcy to like at least one of them. Or maybe both of them.

Darcy walked out of her house when she stepped a few steps forward the Two Lisa's popped out of the bushes making Darcy jump.

"Jeez!" Darcy held her chest in shock. "Were you just in the bushes waiting for me?!"

"It was Lise's idea," Liza said in a monotone, but a blush was clearly shown on her face.

"We just wanted to walk you to school," Lise says happily, she grabs Darcy by one arm and Liza grabbed her by the other.

"Did anyone see you? You know both of you can't go to school at the same time," Darcy explained. They tried to keep things on the down-low with Lisa, if anyone were to find out about the two personalities, there would be big trouble. Darcy wanted to walk freely, but Lisa's wouldn't let her go. It seemed like they worked together to try to get Darcy more than fight over her. That seemed to just make things worse.

When they arrived at the school, Lise walked away while waving goodbye at the two. Liza still kept a strong arm on Darcy.

"Liza?" Darcy asked in a quiet voice. "Can you let go of my arm?"

"I want to hold your arm," Liza stated.

"Please let go,"

Liza let's go of Darcy's arm, they went into class. Darcy while doing her work received a note from Liza. It read, "WE PLANNED A DATE FOR YOU, CAN YOU PLEASE COME?" Darcy turned her head to Liza, she tried so hard to hide her blush. Darcy wrote, "Yes" on the paper. If she says no, they might cry their eyes out. She passed back the paper. Liza looked down at it the paper and smiled happily.

After School, the Date was set up instantly. Many different snacks were in Lisa's room, a movie was set up, and blankets were everywhere. Liza and Lise started to enjoy their time with Darcy, cuddling under the large blankets, eating snacks and watching movies. When the movie was over, Lise pulled Darcy in front of her and Liza.

"Darcy, It's been over a month since we were split into two and we want to give you something before we leave next month, " Liza stated.

"Ok, what did you wanna give me? A present, a card?" Darcy asked confused.

Lise and Liza leaned in and gave Darcy a kiss on each of her cheeks. They then proceeded to kiss her neck. Darcy moaned.

"T-this is kinda wrong...Lisa likes me…" Darcy says between moans. She grabs Liza and pulls her in for a kiss.

"No fair! My turn!" Lise says pouting, she interjects Liza's kiss with her kiss.

Liza started to slowly pull Darcy's clothes off, she then helped Lise take off her dress. They were all against each other in their underwear. Lise gave Darcy a hickey, Liza played with Darcy's boobs.

"But...I like Lisa…" Darcy says, her face was red as a tomato.

"We technically are Lisa, " Liza whispered in her ear, "Now relax and let us give you your present."

After the whole steamy ordeal, Darcy now was completely fine with two Lisa's she doesn't want them to go. She wondered if there was a way to keep them. She looked at the Sleeping Lisa's. No! Lisa was her friend she couldn't just leave her. She must do it, but how can she choose?

Darcy kissed each of the Lisa's foreheads. She must choose...


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy carefully tried to sneak out of the grip of the Two Lisa's hands and bodies. They turned out to be too strong for her to get out of. Darcy really needed to use the bathroom. She just had a supposed threesome with two different versions of her best friend. She still likes Lisa, she just was still unsure about what she did. She pushed off Lise and got up to the bathroom. When she got back from the bathroom, Lise and Liza were half awake.

"Darcy...come back to bed…" Lise says in-between yawns.

"Darcy, it's the time you know that right?" Liza asked her.

"Yes, I know," Darcy says sadly, "Do you have the helmet?"

"Yes, and it's finished,"

Liza pulled out two VR helmets, Liza placed one on her head. Lise hesitated.

"Lise come on, we gotta do this," Liza says in a pressuring voice.

"I can't...I can't leave Darcy…" Lise says, she started to cry.

Darcy kissed her forehead, she used one finger to wipe a small tear.

"You won't leave me," Darcy stated.

"How do I know that?" Lise says in a sob.

"You were in Lisa, you are you, Liza. You both are, you how? Lisa cares for me and her family, at the same time doing her experiments to better the world," Darcy explained, she pulled her into a small hug. "You will always be with me. Both of you."

Lise hugged back and cried into Darcy's shoulder. Liza joined in. They stayed in that position for a while, they all pulled back. Liza held Lise hand in comfort.

"Now are you ready?" Liza asked her.

"Yes, I am," Lise says confidently.

The two Lisa's placed on the VR helmets, Liza pressed a couple of buttons on hers and moved on to Lise's. The helmets glowed a bright blue, Liza waved goodbye to Darcy and Lise blew her a kiss. The light flashed, which blinded Darcy for a short second. When the light dimmed down, Darcy saw the former spot where the two Lisa's were. In that spot stood Lisa.

Darcy went over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok Lis?"

"I'm peachy," Lisa says, she took off the VR helmet.

"You don't remember anything do you?"

"Actually, I do. I remembered everything that my Personality cores did in the last two months, everything."

"Oh," Darcy blushed and Lisa looked down.

"Darcy I have to tell you something," Lisa stated.

"Look, they liked me a lot, they even loved me…"

"I like you as well, they were right I do like you."

Darcy held Lisa's hand, "Do you wanna date?"

"I'd like that."

Darcy and Lisa walked out of her room, hand in hand.


End file.
